Madman of Hogwarts: 3rd Year
by LaughingTragedy
Summary: What would happen when a scarred American with a grudge with Potter comes to Hogwarts read and find out :Firstfic so excuse my errors
1. Chapter 1

The American in Hogwarts

**First fic, no haters and I don't own HP since I was born 6 years after book 3.**

**Italics mean either flashback or thoughts- you'll know which is which**

**Bold is either 4****th**** wall breaking or screaming**

Prologue:

Flashback

_Somewhere in New York City a child is running for his life, it wasn't because of his race, his "abilities, or his actions, just because he looked like a certain boy-who-lived. The boy kept running he made a turn into an alley hoping to find a way out but found a dead end. His attackers caught up they we're Caucasian, lanky, perhaps teenagers, and wore what looked like black cloaks, the largest moved closer to the boy who pulled out what looked like a twig. One of the other attacked brought out his own and muttered something causing the boy's wand to fly out of his hand. The one closest to the boy pulled out a knife, he grabbed the boy's face bringing him close to his, staring into his eyes, he said "You look so much like him but you don't have the scar, what say we give you your own". The cloaked teen put the blade in the child's mouth, laughing as he did it, and carved a Glasgow smile on the boy's face. After the deed was done he casted a spell that would heal the boy but leave the scars "Now we can't leave you dead can we look on the bright side you won't be confused for Harry potter anymore" the monster said before leaving with the rest of his brood. The boy ,only 12 years old, got up and stared at his reflection in a puddle he was pale despite his Hispanic heritage, he had jet black hair just like him, he was skinny just like him, he was a half-blood just like __**HIM**__. The boy then saw his scars the one thing that made him different from Potter. The child got up laughing he said to himself "Hehehe at least no one will mistake me for Harry potter, never again they will know my name they will fear my name __**CHRIS TORO**__ hehehahAHAH!". He was laughing all the way down to his school, NYC Wizard Academy._

Flashback end

Chapter 1: Catching the train

It's been a wild ride for the wizard known as Chris Toro he transferred to Hogwarts, moved to an entirely different country, and spent months training himself to be the greatest wizard of them all. Chris has learned much with his training he has mastered the Patrunus charm, Legilimency, and even made a new hallucination potion. He called the potion "Fear Extract", he was even able to turn it into a gas. As for his culture shock, he was able to set up a flat in London and already finished acquiring school supplies. Chris looked at the time _hope I can catch the train_. He grabbed his luggage, coat, and fedora and was out the door. Chris still couldn't get used to walking through the streets, not knowing if he'll get jumped or mistaken for **HIM**. After 25 minutes he got to Kings Cross _what is with Brits and monarchies_. When he looked at his tickets, he thought _they'll think I'm a madman if I show this_. After pondering what to do for 5 mins he heard someone say "hurry up or we'll be late for the Hogwarts train". Chris looked to his right and saw a family of redheads walk through a wall _At least they have style_. He followed keeping his hat down and his collar up to hide his scars. He got on the train quick and went to a compartment with only a sleeping professor. _Strange don't they apparate?_ he decided best catch some sleep himself. Chris took out a scarecrow mask _best people don't see me before the show_ and put it on before resting. Few minutes after trying to get shut eye, Chris awoke to the compartment door opening. In came a redhead kid with freckles, a bushy haired girl, and **HIM**. Chris mind raced _don't move just pretend to be asleep they won't notice_. "Weird look at this bloke" the redhead said. "What's a professor doing on the train?" asked the girl "I think he was pointing to the scarecrow" said the bastard who lived. Chris prayed they didn't go for the mask, _it's too soon they'll spoil the show_. "Did it just get colder?" the Potter boy asked. The trio left the wizard alone and started to chat. After about an hour of quidditch talk and catching up, a goddamn dementor came in. Believe it or not Chris enjoyed the cold of the creature, dementors were his veelas. Sadly, the professor shot out a Patrunus. Chris looked at his fellow students and to his pleasure, Potter fainted. He almost lost his composure but he held back his laughter. _Big bad potter scared of dementors score Toro-1 Potter-0_ Chris silently chuckled the rest of the way.

A while later Chris woke to someone poking him. "Hey straw head wake up we're here" Chris looked up and saw the redhead in Gryffindor. He got up and grabbed his luggage, making sure not to let anything spill. "What's with the mask?" Chris turned to the redhead, pulled out a Joker card saying "you'll see", and handed it to the redhead. While the redhead was wondering what the card was, Chris ran out and made a run to the door. As he ran, Chris looked left and right seeing what few students that were there give him strange looks. _Oh they'll see they'll see _Chris walked out and headed to the castle. When he got to the entrance to the Great Hall, Chris heard the following

"Students it is my utmost pleasure to welcome a new 3rd year transfer student from America. Now he asked to make an entrance, so students and faculty I give you Chris Toro!"

Chris smirked, took off his mask, and cast the spells. Meanwhile at Gryffindor table, Hermione and Harry were just joined by Ron. "That explains the scarecrow, but why did he give me this card?" Ron then passed the card to Hermione. "It's a muggle playing card, strange it says you'll see, did you ask him something?". Just when Hermione said that, the lights went out, shadows started moving, and a strange mist came from the main entrance. Followed by the song "Mercenary" by Panic! At the Disco, Chris Toro came out his hat hiding his scars.

_I've always been a mercenary, but I never left my post when the cash runs out_

_I want to make you quiver_

_Make your backbone shiver_

_Hey kid, take the stage and deliver_

Chris walked up, watching the students twitch not knowing the mist following him is his "Fear Extract".

"_Hey mister" the bellman says "I can only recall and spend some time I said."_

_So he replies "Then how do you manage?"_

_I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_

As the strange American walked up to the sorting, Harry heard a message in the music, a strange message.

"_How does it feel to stand on the very stones that ran with your parent's blood?_

_Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help you bury your feelings?_

_Hiding your true self_

_You're truly an extraordinary specimen; I look forward to breaking you"_

Potter looked over and saw Ron whimpering as if he was being covered by spiders. Chris finally made his way up and when he made the final step the potions effects wore off, the music stopped, and the lights came back. The trio looked up and saw the scarecrow they saw on the train his mask was off, but his hat still hid his face. Chris took out a microphone and removed his hat. The students gasped when they saw his face and his resemblance to Harry. The trio noticed also, he was the same build, height, facial structure, in fact the only difference they could find were the scars and the glasses. "Why so speechless? This is a wizarding school surely you must have some since of theatricality don't you? Oh wait it's the face I know I know I look like another 3rd year here". "Anyway if you saw any hallucinations during my entrance that was just a potion in gaseous form its effects should be wearing off". Dumbledore rose and brought the sorting hat asking Chris to take a seat. He placed the old hat on his head and it began to speak. "Strange you have the personality for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and the mind of a Ravenclaw". "You also have a bit of a temper so best not Slytherin or Hufflepuff very well I pronounce you a **GRYFFINDOR**!" Chris took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table. _Probably should change to the uniform _Chris transfigured his coat to the crimson Gryffindor robes. "What was the entrance for?" a black kid his year asked. "What's your name?" Chris decided to be polite this time. "Dean Thomas" the kid said "Well Tommy if you're not going to stand out, what's the point?" Chris then walked down and took a seat next to the redhead. "Sorry about not talking to you Carrot Top I didn't want to spoil my surprise entrance." Chris then grabbed an apple from the table. "What the bloody hell was that potion and also the name is Ron Weasley." Chris nearly choked on his apple when he heard the gingers name _Weasley really what ancestor got him that name? _"Sorry Weasels the potion wore off what did you see? Chris turned to see Ron red in the face and mumble what sounded like "spiders". "How did that not affect you?" asked the girl from the ride _**what's with the questions**_Chris replied "Who said it didn't um?". "Hermione Granger" the girl said "Also the music?" Chris nearly chuckled _and here I thought my name was dumb _"Muggle Tech apparently there's an enchantment to make anything electronic run on magic". "So Chris what's with the scars?" Chris turned to see the one and only Harry Potter. "Oh just a little present for looking like you" It was time for the houses to leave, while on their way to the Common Room the trio and American ran into Malfoy and his gang. "What do we have here another Scarface?" the blonde said with a smirk on his face, earning a chuckle from the apes next to him and the girl by his side. "Really Scarface try using a name you didn't rip off of a movie and get out of my way limey." Chris did not take insults well. "So what's your story got tired of people mistaking you for the Golden Boy or just something stupid you did as a kid?" the blonde struck a nerve. By the time Malfoy's bodyguards got their wands out, Chris had the Slytherin by the neck with one hand while putting his wand to the blonde's cheek. "You wanna know how I got these scars? Do you?" Chris saw the look of terror on the child's face and continued "My father was a drinker and a fiend, one night he comes home crazier than usual, mommy gets a knife to protect herself now he doesn't like that, not one bit, he kills her with his wand, takes the knife laughing as he does it and turns to me saying WHY SO SERIOUS he puts the knife in my mouth WHY SO SERIOUS LETS PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE and you know what?". Chris turns to one of the apes, watching them quake in fear seeing the American dominate their master and says "Why so serious?" Chris then blasts Malfoy across the hall laughing as the Slytherins run in fear and turns to the trio and a crowd who came to see the fight. "Why so serious AHAHAHAHA!" Chris then signaled for them to continue he smirked when he saw the pure horror on the Hufflepuffs of the crowd. The Gryffindors were silent all long till it was time for bed, before the lights went out Chris said "Sweet Dreams and don't let the dementors bite".


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know I ripped off the scars thing from Nolan, but in my defense CT is supposed to be a bit psychotic plus who is the more likeable psychotic than the Joker also my apologies if the chapter was a bit short I'll try to make up for it I'm open to suggestions **

**Again the 13 year old who has too many rewrites in mind doesn't own HP JKR does**

Chris woke up with a smile **really bad enough you ripped of Nolan and gave me these scars you had to make a smile pun** um happy. He saw the rest of his fellow 3rd years sleep _At least I can get to class on time without running. _The scar faced Gryffindor grabbed his schedule, books _they had to assign a biting book,_ and his iPod _Wizards may have radio passwords and teleportation but not portable music._ As he made his way down to the Great Hall he saw students (mostly Slytherin and Hufflepuffs) avoid him. _Great first day and I have a reputation _the strangest thing to him was he saw some of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls eye him. _Great guys fear me at this school and the girls see me as a lost soul for them to fix _**you better not give me a Harley Quinn**. Chris kept pondering on his newfound reputation all the way down not noticing the time pass and trio pass by. Meanwhile the trio were discussing Hermione's packed schedule when they saw a certain joker **I said no batpuns. **

"You think we should ask him to join us?"

Granger turned to her friends and saw Ron start to fidget.

"And then we put that bloody cat of yours and Scabbers on a date"

Ron didn't want to admit he was afraid of the American.

"Sure he might be a bit batty (**cuts to Chris who says NO BAT PUNS**) but he did scare off Malfoy."

Ron was shocked to hear his best friend agree with the girl.

"You know what Ron why don't you go ask him to join us?"

The Weasley was now furious at Hermione but went up to Chris. When Chris felt a tap on his shoulder he turned his head to see the Weasley.

"What do you want Ronnie?"

Chris wasn't sure if he should stupefy the redhead right there.

"Well we um were wondering if you'd maybe like to talk to us?"

The redhead was practically shivering _this kid is like a dementor_. Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the rest of the Golden Trio.

"Sorry if I scared you the other day and the fear mist I used for my entrance."

Chris was trying to hide his spite for Potter.

"Don't mention it besides you got rid of the Malfoy prick for a while speaking of which I think you got a fan club."

Chris looked over his shoulder to see a group of Ravenclaw girls eying him.

"You know when I planned that entrance I was hoping the whole school would be afraid".

"Oh they did get afraid at first but apparently they took a fancy to you when you blasted Malfoy."

Chris was pondering what to do with this information _I can always attack the golden trio then again maybe being feared and fancied won't be so bad._

"Let's just get some breakfast"

The four Gryffindors arrived to see the Great Hall half packed with students.

"Great I was hoping for peace and quiet"

The four took their seats at Gryffindor table and began chatting.

"Might I ask a question about the scars Chris?"

This got the Americans attention.

"I thought you said you got those scars because you look like me"

Chris simply took an apple and said

"If I'm going to have a past might as well be multiple choices".

"So what is the real story?"

Chris then stopped eating, took a deep breath, and said

"You'll see also I suggest you all get to class".

Chris walked out, leaving the trio more curious than before, _Okay best they don't find out too soon time for what damn class do I have now. _Chris takes a look at his schedule and sees Muggle Studies. _Just hope they have someone who knows what they're talking about _it took him 5 minutes to get to class. Chris saw the Granger girl and took a seat next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here Hermes"

"The name is Hermione and I suggest you behave yourself"

"Why so serious?"

"Alright take your seats, I am Miss Charity Burbage and I will be your Muggles Studies Teacher."

The two then finish their chat and take out their notebooks

"Today we'll be learning about what the Muggles call mp3 players, now does anyone know what that is"

Chris couldn't help but laugh when he saw the Ravenclaws become perplexed trying to figure out what a mp3 is. He raised his hand while using the other to hide his laughter.

"Ah yes Mr. Toro can you explain to the class what an mp3 player is?"

"Hehehe I actually have one with me, same one I used for my entrance the other day actually"

"Can you show it to the class?"

Chris was still chuckling as he took out his iPod

"Basically a portable radio you can design it to play whatever you want such as this"

Chris pressed play and Endgame by Rise Against started playing

_The city lines are down_

_The kerosene's run out_

_The fracturing of all we relied upon_

"Rise Against not Volbeat when it comes to theme music but close 2nd"

"Thank you for showing the class, now take your seat"

The class went on quick covering the materials used to make an mp3 and how songs are stored. Chris couldn't stop giggling when he saw students confused on the subject. After an hour of explanation on mp3 files, assignment for homework was given, and the class was over. Chris was about to leave when a few of the pure-blood Hufflepuffs of the class came to him.

"Any chance you can help us with the assignment? A blonde girl said.

(**Yeah the old teach gave us a homework assignment she gave us electronic mp3's, laptops, and put us in house groups we're supposed to find a theme song for our house this should be fun**).

"Okay might I ask why me?"

Another blonde kid this one male and seeming a bit haughty said

"True we might come from a superior class (Chris then stood up and scared the living hell out the boy) but you see we lack just how the hell do you work these things?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh scaring the poor bastard even more

"Okay I'll help you so what's your name?"

The boy regained his composure and said "Zachary Smith"

The girl smiling said "Hannah Abbott and this is my friend Susan Bones" she pointed to a redhead girl by her side who was eying Chris the whole time.

"Any chance you can help us too?" Chris turned to see the Ravenclaws and Slytherins of the class half cowering in fear and half eying him

"(_Great at least they fear me_) Okay we can work this out at lunch right now I have (Chris took out his schedule and chuckled) well lunch whose table to we sit at?"

"Ravenclaws we have space most of the others huddle together to compare notes so we have an extra table" said a Ravenclaw girl

"Okay let's get going we can learn each other's names on the way"

Chris then started down with his new group leaving a slack jawed Hermione Granger thinking _Houses not arguing who is this bloke? _While on their way Chris was trying to remember the names of his new study group. _Okay Ravenclaws include Padma Patil, Michael Corner, and Penelope Clearwater sounds like something out of bottle water commercials or sci-fi. Hufflepuffs are Zachary Smith who for some reason is arrogant, Susan Bones who keeps staring at me, and Abbott again staring hopefully just because of scars. And of course the snakes theirs Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini who I can tell has some major mommy issues. _Still trying to remember the names of his new friends Chris felt a tap on his shoulder. Chris turned to see Patil.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking you have a question?"

"We're here"

The study group took their seats at Ravenclaw, not noticing the entire room was staring at them. Chris was starting to feel strange he wasn't sure whether to enjoy the attention or if it was just creepy. Chris tapped on Pansy's shoulder and asked.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Oh well the houses aren't really the best of friends especially with my house"

"Huh well might as well get down to work so by chance anyone here besides myself ever used a computer before?"

Chris was chuckled when he saw the other students look down at their plates in embarrassment.

"Okay open up your laptops let's get started"

"You see the silver button on the top right hand corner that's the power button turns the machine on and off"

Chris laughed when he saw the students get startled when they heard the laptop start

"Don't worry that just means it's starting okay go to start by and click internet explorer"

"Anyway we're supposed the find a song that fits your respected houses style so tell me about your house."

Zachary Smith cleared his throat and said

"Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking anything for that?"

"Well yes actually Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down go to search and look it up next."

Michael came up

"Anything for brains sir?"

"Blues rock might work and just call me Chris next"

Parkinson asked

"Got anything for the darker house?"

"I suggest I Came to play something for those who have a dark style."

The rest of lunch went quick, they we're able to finish the assignment and were getting ready for next class. Pansy went up wanting to know more about the American.

"So how did you get those scars I hear the one you gave to Draco was made up so what's the real story?"

Chris decided he can tell the girl his past not to mention he took a liking to the girl.

"Back in US a group of blood purists attacked me for looking like Potter they said these would make sure I don't get confused for him worst part is they cursed the scars I won't die from them but they will never heal either"

Pansy was shocked to hear this and decided it's best to recruit the American.

"Why did you come here?"

"After that attack I decided to become something other than a damn boy who lived look alike I decided it was best continue my education here best school in the world and I might get a chance to duel the son of a bitch"

Pansy smiled _Great he hates potter just as much as us and he is cute and Draco will never threaten him_

"Would you like to walk together we have the same class Care of Magical Creatures"

"Sure won't Malfoy be angry with me being friends with a Slytherin?"

Pansy smiled at this statement

"Yes especially since I'm his girlfriend then again it's just because we're Slytherin but I'm considering ending it"

"Okay let's get to class"

The 2 left leaving their houses confused by the fact a Slytherin and a Gryffindor are together. At Slytherin table Malfoy was fuming and went into a rant.

"Who does that American think he is that's my girlfriend and he is nothing but a freak that looks like potter".

Meanwhile at Gryffindor table the trio was starting to discuss the new student.

"What is that bloke think he's doing doesn't he know she's a Slytherin"

Ron was against this thinking it would cause house warfare.

"Well he had an interhouse study group for Muggle Studies and most of the girls of the class have taken a fancy to him"

Granger was perplexed but not angry at this new bit of info.

"We better get to class we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid"

The trio packed their things and started out to the grounds.

**Another quick chapter review and throw in some suggestions also maybe vote see if Chris will be darker or maybe cheerier later either way Malfoy is still getting attacked by a Hippogriff see you next time**


End file.
